How Do Muggles Survive Without Magic'
by maddywhoisamazingandsexy
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione find out about one of the muggles' greatest inventions and manage to get hold of one. They work out how to use it and use it for fun, until their curiosity consumes them and they make all sorts off mess digging themselves into a d


**How do the muggles survive without magic?**

**A/N ok, this is my first story on fanfition – so it's probably going to be really bad, but I just thought it would be a fun idea to write something and see if anyone would actually bother to read it.**

**Anyway, just so that I know that someone has read it (or even looked at it for that matter) please could I get a review from someone to make me feel not completely useless at writing stories. (even if the review isn't very good)**

**So PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU REALLY DON'T LIKE IT!**

**Thank you…enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Muggles' Best Inventions**

Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room talking about muggles, when Hermione came in carrying her usual pile of several books. She joined in their conversation with interest, after putting down her books on a nearby fancy-legged table. The boys were deep in conversation about these things called mobile telephone that muggles had invented to be able to talk to each other from wherever they were in the world. Hermione of course knew all about these mobile phones, and how they worked, and, if they worked at all. Ron was insisting to Harry that they were useless and didn't exist and that muggles weren't able to talk to each other, because they weren't clever enough. Harry and Hermione were soon telling Ron that they weren't useless, as both of them has seen and used them before.

"Ron, they are just telephones that can go wherever they want – you have used one of those before, right?" Said Hermione.

"Yes, I've used a pheletone before, but I just don't understand how you take it around with you." Replied Ron.

"It's a sort of little square thing with a screen and you press the buttons to call different numbers." Said Harry, slowly and clearly to Ron, so that his mind could take it all in at once.

"So…so, a muggle could have t in their pocket and then someone calls them, and it rings, and they answer the pheletone, and they can talk to the person who wanted to talk to them in the first place, wherever they are." Said Ron, slowly starting to get the hang of this complicated matter.

"And they're really useful for muggles, as you can probably imagine!" Exclaimed Hermione.

So after Harry, Ron and Hermione's conversation about mobile phones, Ron was more intelligent than he was before, and now knew all that Hermione had to say on the subject (and by the way, that was an awful lot)!

They left the common room to go to Defence against the Dark Arts, where they walked past a rushing Professor Habbibul-Bashar (their new teacher) in the corridor.

"I just have to go and get what we're studying for today's lesson!" Said Professor Habbibul-Bashar, as they passed. They nodded to him and continued towards the classroom, wandering what it was that they'd be studying.

Professor Habbibul-Bashar and the class had a very concentrated lesson. He had brought a boggart into the class and asked them to think about what the boggart my look like in the cupboard, before it had seen anyone. Hermione's hand went up, naturally, and she was halfway to explaining why no one knows what a boggart looks like, when it was not faced with anyone to scare, when Professor Habbibul-Bashar cut across her and said that he wasn't looking for an answer, he just wanted people to think hard about it.

When no one came up with anything, he said,

"I would like you to take out 'The Mysterious World of the Boggart' by Ho MeiYin. I trust that you all bought this off the book list at the beginning of the year. Some of it you may possibly know already, judging by your understanding of how to tackle them, but the later chapters start to explain more about the technical understanding of the creature that is a boggart. I would like you to read chapters 13 to 16 for homework, and to then write me an essay at least 10 inches long on the subjects depicted in those chapters. I trust that that is not too much for your already busy evenings."

After Defence against the Dark Arts, Hermione went off to Muggle Studies, whilst Harry and Ron had a free period to start Habbibul-Bashar's enormous amount of homework. When Hermione got back from Muggle Studies she said she was asked to take out from the library a book called 'The Muggles' Best Inventions' by Andy McNob. She said that that was actually quite a good idea, because it might have some good information about the mobile phone from the wizard's point-of-view.

They went to the library after lunch to find Andy McNob's book. And sure enough, found it, right at the back, covered in dust and cobwebs in a dirty corner. It looked as if it hadn't been opened for a an extremely long time. They flicked through to M, and found "Mobile telephones". There was lots of information on it: how they worked, and how they varied, and there was also a big picture of one in the middle of the page. In the bottom corner was a coupon, which read:

**_GET A CHEAP, WORKING MOBILE PHONE FROM HERE. FILL OUT THE FOLLOWING COUPON AND SEND IT TO:_**

**MUGGLES' BEST INVENTIONS**

**154, DIAGON ALLEY**

**LONDON**

**_ONLY 14 GALLEONS, 9 SICKLES, 7 KNUTS_**


End file.
